


Holiday Surprises

by ErintheDragon



Series: Shipathon 2017 [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Birthday Fluff, F/M, Family, Implied Romance, Not so much romance, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErintheDragon/pseuds/ErintheDragon
Summary: For the First Week with the Flynn Carsen and Eve Baird ship.Set in the world of my other work Family Bindings. The Baird-Carsen family have their first christmas all together. The kids make sure though their mom has some proper time with Dad for her birthday too.





	Holiday Surprises

Flynn looked across the couch towards his wife. The whole family had just finished unwrapping presents they got that morning and Eve was currently helping their eldest son with his gift while their younger two where bothering their Uncle Jenkins about some show that he’d gotten them. He smiled at his wife as she ruffled Jacob’s hair and walked over to sit cuddled up by him.

“He is going to break everything in his room with that Flynn.” Eve commented off handedly towards her husband as all three children started to bother and rough house with their uncle causing a laugh to bubble up behind her words.

“If he does, we’ll worry about it then. Enjoy today instead. He’s happy, they all are. Our first Christmas as a complete family.” He smiled as his left arm moved to wrap around her pulling her closer to him. Eve leaned in laying her head on his shoulder.

“Yes but I’m their mother now Flynn, I have to worry about them getting hurt. It’s in the job description.” 

“Very well but can’t you just take the day to enjoy them being kids, and enjoy your birthday?”

“Flynn…” Eve said eyeing his right hand that she noticed had now moved from his lap to somewhere beside him and all the rest of the family had stopped rough-housing so loudly. Well Cassandra and Jenkins had, the boys were still shoving each other and ‘fighting’ with their lightsabers Flynn had gotten them.

“Eve?”

“Why is your hand over on the other side of you doing?”

“Oh nothing.” Flynn said a goofy smirk plastered on his face as he winked at his small daughter and she giggled before darting to the direction of the kitchen. Her uncle soon followed after he picked up both boys and moved them out of the room.

“Flynn Amos Carsen, what is going on here? You know I don’t like big surprises for today. I’m happy just spending time with you, and the kids. Even Jenkins. As long as it’s not too big on holiday decorations.” She motioned towards the tall tree, the only decoration in the living room that made it clear what holiday it was. The kids rooms though had been decorated by each of them and Eve merely rolled her eyes and let them have their fun, away from the main areas in the house.

“I know I know, but I couldn’t resist getting you a little some-”, Flynn’s words got cut off as suddenly a small red haired girl flung herself at her parents, now dressed in her fluffy Christmas outfit and her day pack firmly on her shoulders. She hugged her adopted parents tight before sitting in Flynn’s lap and looking up at them as her brothers rushed in behind her.

“We’ll be back around 6 or so for dinner Flynn, Eve. I’ll make sure they don’t get to worked up on sugar, or snacks, or excitement.” Jenkins deadpanned as the kids traded spots and Cassandra was standing by him holding his free hand that didn’t hold car keys.

“That sounds good Jenkins. Thank you again and you three, be good but have fun!” Flynn said as the boys nodded after they hugged and kissed their mom goodbye and rushed out the door, lightsabers in hand and the rest of their gifts no doubt in their bags.

“Bye Daddy! Bye Mama, have a good birthday and see you later!” Cassandra said as she followed her brothers and uncle out the door. Eve responded in kind before turning on her husband.

“Part of some elaborate plan I assume?” 

“Actually it was Cassie’s idea. She wanted you to have a good birthday and thought you might enjoy a relaxing bath so she, the boys and I made you this.” Flynn said as he leaned over the side of the couch where he was sitting with his free hand and grabbed the basket he had kept hidden there. It was a small basket full of handmade spa day supplies from a large bath bomb that had glitter, herbs, and was colored a bright Kelly green, to an oddly dog shaped soap that was blue and red swirled and even had a smile carved in it, to a multicolored sugary scented scrub that almost looked to be half glitter and half scrub. It also included some store bought items that clearly the two adult men had added, like Eve’s favorite spa shampoo and conditioner plus an expensive face mask and lotion that Eve had mentioned liking the other week to Flynn in passing. Eve’s hand flew to her mouth as she looked from the basket to Flynn to the door and back over again. 

“Oh Flynn! Why didn’t you tell me before they left I could have thanked them, that is so sweet of her and the boys and you all.” Eve said about to say more before Flynn stopped her.

“Ahh Tut-tut-tut. They wanted to leave before I gave it to you. So you’d use it right away instead of finding a way out of it. That was Jacob’s ideas anyway. Now I’ll let you take this basket and go have a spa day. I’ll bring lunch to you shortly, and then perhaps we can have just some us time.” Flynn said his brows wiggling wildly as Eve laughed and grabbed the basket from him, making a bee-line for the master suite bathroom. 

It was a few hours later when Eve was enjoying the calming lavender sparkly bath bomb and vanilla cinnamon scent that lingered from the soap that she heard the knock at the door signaling Flynn had come with food. He waited a moment before entering with a tray full of Eve’s favorite snacks and some champagne as well. She cocked a brow at him and he flashed a sunlight smile back at him. He carefully set the tray up beside the bathtub for her before he kissed her on her cheek and left as quickly as he could, stating it was her day and that they still had time to do something together before the kids came home after her soak. Eve smirked and easily enjoyed the next hour or so to herself, eating the snacks and using all the goodies in her basket at least a bit. She did notice though after she drained the water her tub was left to be very sparkly and slightly stained. She’d have to have Flynn fix that later to repay him for letting Cassandra into the glitter. She quickly changed into her Christmas outfit for the day after using a few more of the products in her basket. Once she picked up the tray and slightly cleaned the bathroom area she quickly left the master suite to find Flynn in his usual spot in the family library in front of his desk, doing work on the holidays as usual.

“I thought we agreed no work during family holidays.” Eve said her hands on her hips as she leaned on the door frame.

“Eve! Oh..I..um. It’s a grad student's paper they wanted me to just look over it once to give them some pointers before they go up to have it reviewed I couldn’t say no could I?” He said smiling sheepishly at his wife. He really did know to not do work on the holidays but he was also a sucker for helping his students and couldn’t really stop learning himself.

“Put it away Flynn.” She waited until Flynn had put away all the paperwork before entering the room and leaned on his shoulders her head gently resting in the crook of his neck. “Better. Now this parents time?” Eve said smirking as she watched her husband’s face light up and he turned to look at her.

“What do you think we should do my dear wife, birthday girl for the day?” Flynn said his smile already showing he knew what she wanted to do. Eve laughed lightly as she hopped over the couch in a smooth movement landing beside her husband and reaching over him to grab the remote.

“Old movies the kids don’t like?” Eve said with a smile as she cuddled into Flynn when he nodded. She noticed he had already queued up one of her favorites, Stand By Me, and she hit play. They sat that way for a few more hours, watching both Stand By Me and X-Men before the kids came home and promptly attacked their parents with stories of what they did during their day with Uncle Jenkins, well mostly the boys as Cassandra was half asleep in her uncle's arms only moving when she saw her parents and asking to sit between them cuddling one arm in each of her little ones. She smiled as she noticed Eve had used some of the sparkly items she made and looked up at her mother with pride. 

Eve looked over at her kids as she listened to their stories, laughing when they reenacted parts with Jenkins before leaning over a now almost asleep Cassandra and planting a kiss on her husband’s cheek, glad the boys missed it as Flynn returned it.

“Happy Birthday Eve.” Flynn said a soft smile on his face as the boys suddenly made gagging sounds, noticing their parents kissing or rather the end of the kiss.

“Merry Christmas Flynn.” Eve said as she looked at the man who had brought her so much love, joy, happiness and adventure into her life.


End file.
